


Chase

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 《追逐》作者：Jenovahh地址：/works/20542487芝诺斯是个行动派，没人能阻止他争取自己想要的东西。很不幸，那个目标，就是你。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光, 芝诺斯x你
Kudos: 12





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542487) by [Jenovahh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh). 



芝诺斯是个行动派。

几乎没人能阻止他争取自己想要的东西。

他自诩为猎人；自己在艾欧泽亚是头号通缉目标，而且称你为他亲爱的野兽，换个角度想想那他还是个反英雄。芝诺斯也唾弃自己的祖国、王冠和土地，只为自己不必再受他人掣肘。

如此便能享受自由，与狩猎。

起初三国都惧怕芝诺斯在艾欧泽亚活动带来的后果。他会威吓无辜的百姓吗，还是制造混乱与对立？此人始终是颗行走的炸弹，但三国中没有一位勇士能与之抗衡。

于是，你，光之战士，肩负着只要芝诺斯敢露面就去阻止他的重任。

他并不像许多人想象的那样隐藏行踪。你能感应到他什么时候在附近。芝诺斯终于走出阴影，一见到嘴角那丝愉悦的笑容你就知道他想要什么了。

一场战斗。

无需多言，打就是了，拳头与魔法齐飞。自从初次见面时就已经注定，直到你们其中一个重伤倒地无法再战才能结束这场战斗。他那种武学天才不会让战况拖延太久，你不多久便被芝诺斯倾身压倒在地，掀起的一小股气流差点冲昏你。你身体颤抖，不仅仅是因为摔疼了，也因为芝诺斯炽热的体温仿佛将你灼痛。“小心点，战士。我很快就要追上你了。”

你像只吓傻的牝鹿看他夸耀辛苦赢得的胜利。“你现在要杀我了吗？”你声音细若蚊呐，在对方寸寸逼近时使劲吞了口唾沫。男人灿金的长发将你与外界隔绝，困在他自己的一方空间里。

“我相信朋友之间不会有互相残杀的习俗？”芝诺斯低语，目光略过你的脸颊。他似乎出奇地雀跃，你在他身下蠕动似乎只会让他压迫得更紧。“我想我应该是你的敌人。”你嗓音颤抖，倒不是因为害怕。你以前不怕他，现在也不怕。

“能有你这样的朋友我真是太幸运了，而且……又那么令人愉快。”你蓦地涨红了脸，戴着金属手甲的手搓揉着你的胸部，芝诺斯看着奶子在手里微微跳动又回来与你视线相对。“我很高兴能找到你。”低沉圆润的嗓音仿佛上好的丝绸滑过肌肤，手指勾起你的一缕发丝绕在指尖。“我无法把你当作普通猎物那样杀死、洗干净了吊起来……”芝诺斯手指夹住你的下巴，你睁大了眼睛，“那就用另一种方式来享用我的战利品。”

男人的唇瓣是柔软的，尽管你不知道自己为什么会生出点别的期望。从第一次咬住你的下唇来看，单纯的亲吻可远远不够，你微微启唇任由对方掠夺。他并未忽略你屈服于这个吻时发出的喟叹，湿热的软舌勾过你的与之共舞，你甚至能感觉到他在笑。你渐渐头晕眼花，不知是因为沉迷这个湿吻还是因为空气不足。

芝诺斯舔过嘴唇仿佛要以此记住你的味道。“就目前而言，我很满意。”他心满意足站起身，留你躺在森林的泥土地上，茫然凝视着树梢。

你万分羞愧，自己是多么容易就屈服了他，以及或许不仅仅想和他当朋友而已这个想法并没有想象中那么震撼你。之前芝诺斯潜伏在暗处时，他的目光唤醒了你沉睡的本能，尾巴轻轻抽动，耳朵也跟着转动捕捉他向你迈出第一步时的足音。

当天夜里你梦见芝诺斯劫走了你，你们之间的战斗不是以各有损伤告终，而是由于某种完全不同的男女运动汗流浃背、疲惫不堪。他曾多次表明要与你战斗，这使你欲罢不能，无法从他肌肉发达的身体上挪开视线，即便那具完美肉体发挥出高超的武艺将你打倒。说他完全无心也是不确切；你认为他的所作所为都是为了得到你。

你们没有在普通意义上的刀尖上起舞；那名为生与死的刀刃。相反，这是种诱惑之舞。芝诺斯性感的蓝眼睛时刻吸引着你的注意力，充满难以克制的饥饿感，他似乎笑了笑，你发誓他肯定能听见当他看着你额头冒汗时心脏在胸膛里跳得有多响。没有什么能阻止猎人的追逐，也不能满足他对你、你的血液、腿间诱人的蜜液的渴望，除非你完全彻底臣服。想明白了这一点你就离开了，跑遍整个艾欧泽亚希望能甩掉他的踪迹。

可每次相遇的时间间隔越来越小，你越发茫然，直觉自己好像正在被他追捕。以为自己在城镇里很安全但似乎并非这样，那些男男女女看你的眼神虽然不能与芝诺斯的相比，可偏偏能无端联想到一股同样的饥饿感。奇怪的是竟然没人注意到你的真实身份，倒也因此能够相对隐蔽地穿过城镇。城里是安全的，大概芝诺斯觉得和老百姓打交道太麻烦吧。这应该足够阻挡他的脚步了。

而答案就在你和他隔着条街目光相对时浮出水面，然后得尽快带着答案逃离小镇。即便你身法灵活也没有足够的耐力，肺里感觉火烧火燎的。然而这不能阻止你拼命拉开距离，逃进森林时，你顿住了脚步，不禁爆发出一阵咯咯的笑声，你从未感受过如此纯粹的快乐，长久以来否认的本愿得以实现。

——是追逐的刺激。

理性受到了冲击，你刹住脚步脑袋嗡嗡作响，试图拼凑理智的碎片。芝诺斯站在你面前，毫不掩饰眼神中的欲望，他看起来似乎也不那么控制得住自己。

“别人以为你想让我追杀你，我的野兽。”芝诺斯呼唤道，寂静的夜晚便于声音传播。他早就扔了那身笨重的铠甲选择更轻便的装备，这些服饰仍充满皇室风格，但更适合芝诺斯野外生活。“我很享受我们最近的战斗，你呢？有空了想和你战斗的时候就能找到你真好。我得说我越来越难以拒绝你的邀请了。”芝诺斯低笑，好像被自己的笑话逗乐了。

“我的邀请？”你复读他的话，猫耳塌下来贴着头发，“不知道你在说什么。”

“来吧，别装模作样。连我都能看得出来。”芝诺斯见你困惑地歪着脑袋，“你只顾着逃避内心的欲望，看不清这些迹象。……可真有你的，光之战士。”男人笑得更愉悦，洁白的牙齿在月光下微微反光，本能地使你紧张起来。

“你什么意思？”你不悦地龇出尖牙，他怎么敢说得好像知道你脑子里在想什么似的！“谁说你就是我想要的！”

芝诺斯轻声咂嘴，没有被你的故作凶狠吓到。“说谎不适合你，战士。你有点惊慌失措，不过别害怕，我会帮你理明白。”叹了口气，扭扭脖子伸个懒腰，“逃避我可不像你，英雄。毕竟不论你在哪都是我来找你。”他解开纽扣和锁扣脱掉了衣服上较重的部件，“可是你一直飘忽不定，保持我们的距离。”

男人的视线将你钉死在原地，你第一次感到自己被他抓住了。

“刚开始我还没想太多，直到你开始释放你……独有的气味。”

如果你还有可能变得比之前更安静，那么你就会停留在这一刻。

“你跑进城里以为我不会跟来，但感受到那么多人的饥饿目光后，你不得不再度离开。跑遍艾欧泽亚想尽量保持我们的距离，因为你知道我会跟着你。刚才说过你在释放一种特殊的气味，现在，明白我的意思了吧……？”那笑容充满野性，他只是起了个话头又不说下去了。

你在发情。

他知道你正在发情，而且显然受到了影响。

你怒吼着露出了尖牙，脸颊因为被拆穿了秘密变得火热。“那又怎么样？”咆哮吓不走人，只会激怒他。

芝诺斯在静谧的树林里放声大笑。“为什么不让我来帮助你呢！我绝不会忽视你的渴求……以及我自己的。”你保持怀疑态度，可他如此公开地、毫无廉耻感地承认了这一点你确实始料未及。

实在是颇为……狂野。

“你以为我会让你得到我吗？！”你紧张到脚掌蹬住地，只要芝诺斯一有动作便准备拔腿就跑。

“这还用问？”芝诺斯看起来很是自信，高傲的笑容既性感又刺痛你的自尊心，仿佛已经确信他会胜利。“倘若这是你想要的追逐，那么如你所愿，战士。我甚至可以让你先跑一段。”他张开怀抱又缓缓垂下手，你的视线紧跟着动作霎时脸涨得通红，因为你瞥见裤子里硬邦邦的性器顶出一个模糊的轮廓。“五分钟够吗，不够就十分钟，二十分钟……都无所谓，我会抓住你的。”男人从喉间挤出狠话。

“十分钟。”你凭自己全部的意志力勇敢与他对视，摆脱了气场压制。“别狂妄……我是说，少自大了，想操我没那么容易。”你小心斟酌用词，尾巴在身后愤怒地甩动。

“很好……”芝诺斯轻哼，双臂交叉抱胸，“就等着你这句话。”

* * *

  
芝诺斯的话语深深刻进骨髓，点燃心中的火焰，那些沉睡已久的本能逐渐苏醒。你无法忽略那双蔚蓝色眼睛里属于掠夺者的光芒，曾经如此轻蔑地看你，现在却带有一股强烈的饥饿感，让你双腿发软。

“如果像你说的那样狩猎我……”你开始犹豫，尽管肾上腺素已经流遍全身。“胜利者会有什么奖品？”

男人单手抚过长发，对你试图拖延时间的举动嗤之以鼻。“你应该明白我不是个多嘴多舌的人，不过看你局促不安地描述我将如何对待你时的样子真的很有趣。”你的尾巴因他的厚颜无耻而僵直在那儿，芝诺斯危险地半眯着眼睛，“我想应该言明在先，英雄，我狩猎的是永恒。”

最后一句话使你因欲望和恐惧而颤抖，你知道如果他抓住你，一切就都不一样了。芝诺斯可不是害怕永恒的人；在他自尽又死而复生后这一点已经很明显了。你将会被加雷马前皇太子占据身心。你能心甘情愿归属于他么，归属于这个男人……

“给我十分钟。”你厉声要求，用一种你自己都没有感觉到的决心迎上对方的目光。

“十分钟。”芝诺斯复述一遍，“希望你不会太有负担，战士。试着享受它吧。”他稍稍变动了姿势，重心转移到另一条腿上，轻松自如应对眼前的情况。而你却觉得自己随时可能崩溃。

“除非你喜欢失去你所谓的猎物。”你嗤笑，转身准备离开他。

“只有能打起精神随你爱怎么想。”芝诺斯轻笑，“今晚结束后你就会自己骑到我身上了。”

这些话足以让你飞奔起来。

你开局就犯了个不幸的错误：突然开始冲刺。你依然能跑能跳，但按照目前局面而言你得全程保持一定程度的活力，而不是逃命。你跑得好像芝诺斯紧追不舍似的，可芝诺斯是个多高傲的人，跑那么久都没听见身后他的脚步声。你想知道他故意不追是否更符合他的心意：过一把追逐者的瘾，就像你需要被追逐一样。

两肺尖叫着抗议，喉咙由于吞咽太多冷空气而发干，你渐渐耗尽体力步伐慢了下来，只有不断保持前进，偶尔才做个小慢跑。在夜幕深沉的树林里快速移动很困难，你里定居点越来越远，森林随之变得茂密。森林里的生物似乎都隐匿了踪迹，仿佛不是只有你一个能感觉到有更可怕的东西渐渐逼近。

你不能否认自己从未想过会发生这种情况，也许梦里和现实有些区别，但你确实做梦梦过转身就发现一双冰冷的蓝眼睛，随即温热的大手把你按在地上，滚烫的嘴唇亲吻过脖子，你梦中渴望的男人带走你当做自己的战利品。你试图让自己厌恶这种想法；哪怕芝诺斯的罪行已经随死亡勾销，政治正确感仍然暗示你应当厌恶它。你无数次幻想如果拂晓的友人们察觉到你的淫欲，你会受到怎样的蔑视，可惭愧地说这只会把你对他的欲火煽得更旺。

一根树枝折断的声音吓得你几乎尖叫，接着发现只是附近树林的小型捕食者弄出的动静。你陷入无尽的沮丧，不得不承认芝诺斯完全控制了局面不费吹灰之力就让你崩溃了。那个小动物对你咆哮，也许它于你而言就仿佛你之于芝诺斯，渺小而脆弱。你把它吓得夹着尾巴跑了，自己都没察觉到傻笑起来，终于找回一点点自信，感觉回到了食物链的顶端。

唉，至少比其它动物强一点不是吗？

内心最阴暗的部分就是这种想法。你跑进了森林最黑暗的地方，树冠茂密连月光都几乎无法穿透。可这里真的很美，与喧嚣的城市相比森林如此静谧，流水潺潺，偶尔夹杂一声狼嚎……

金属饰品叮当作响，身后传来了沉重而匆忙的脚步声。

肾上腺素从腺体里迅速分泌让你有精力再次冲刺，你奋力奔跑差点被树根绊倒。

你可以听到对方，因为他愿意被你听见。像芝诺斯这般老练的猎人除非自己愿意，否则不会发出声音，现在只是他想让你知道他来了。

芝诺斯想让你察觉你们距离很近。

拼命奔袭的大腿酸痛沉重，喉咙干得咽口水都费劲，你一路飞奔小心不撞在树上。芝诺斯会爬树吗？你发散思维地想到，面前有棵相当高大的树木。你犹豫着回头看了眼，芝诺斯还在身后很远的地方，但事实上他已经捕捉到你的踪迹了，这足以成为你激励自己立刻采取行动的全部动力。

你鼓足勇气从地面一跃而起，扑到历经漫长岁月的老树树干上，攀爬几下便猫一般优雅地落在粗壮的树枝上。你望见芝诺斯拔出了刀，步伐不乱向你跑来。即使从高处也能看见他得意的笑容，妖刀发出耀眼的红光，你瞪大眼睛，叫着这不可能，准备拔腿就跑。

不幸的是妖刀干净利落地切断树干仿佛那是张纸，你大惊失色，地心引力把你和大树都拖向地面。你设法在树枝砸到地前跳了下来，跌跌撞撞试图重新站稳脚跟。

芝诺斯已经在那儿了。

他离你极近，让人害怕，但你无法再提起斗志了。现在屈服只会否定自己，而无法拒绝他，求生本能尖叫着让你逃跑，跑，跑——

滚烫的呼吸喷洒在脖子上，但他的低语却让你脊背发冷。

“抓住你了。”

你毫不雅观地被推倒在地，芝诺斯压上体重也不能阻止你挣扎踢打。他任由你不痛不痒地攻击，稍微用点力气就能抓住你的手腕，把它们压在柔软的草甸上。声音沙哑刺耳怼着耳朵传来，你需要极高的自控能力才能不听到他说话就呻吟。“这股火焰，这份燃烧的灵魂……”你无意中碰到他，芝诺斯发出意会的嘘声，才感觉到他有多硬多大。

他这样都是因为你，而你在芝诺斯的怀里呜呜嚎着抗议。

你咆哮着让他放开你，却被芝诺斯咬住一侧耳朵，高亢凄厉的叫声回荡在林子里。“似乎我找到了一个敏感点……”芝诺斯把你的手腕合在一起单手夹住，这样另一只手就可以顺着后背滑到屁股上。“你的尾巴也很敏感吗？”

还没来得及抗议他的手就已经摸上尾巴了，皮手套抚平尾根处的绒毛。你无法抑制地发出一连串低沉呻吟，双手抓地脸颊发红。“如此兽性……”芝诺斯沉思着，最后捏了一下。

“你真是一头野兽。”被抚慰的快感削弱了噬咬带来的痛苦，你的耳朵贴着脑袋乞求男人更多的触碰。芝诺斯紧紧压着你在耳边低吟：“需要证明给你看吗，就让我稍微放纵一下你的野蛮行为？”

你猛然攻击男人时，他几乎没移动就躲过了你的肘击，给你足够的机会从身下爬出来。可你没走多远又被芝诺斯抓着脚踝拖回去。“难道我之前没尊重过你的要求吗，现在你必须尊重我的胜利了。”男人把你翻转过来面对着他，再次钳制住双腕，这个动作只会令你更燥热，而不是在恐惧中颤抖。

“别以为我不知道你不希望这是一场简单的胜负。”你哑声道，希望芝诺斯能进入你两腿之间，而不是简单地坐在你腿上。皇太子的眼里燃烧着激情，仿佛冰冷的火焰。“简单，不。我渴望的是你的屈服。”

芝诺斯粗暴扒掉你的衣衫，不理睬你抱怨这件衣服花了多少钱。“你不觉得我们跳这支舞已经够久了吗？”优质皮革抚摸着裸露的乳房和奶头，让你呼吸急促。“我已经很主动地在向你求爱了，你仍是拒绝。”芝诺斯贪婪地挤压着一侧胸乳，拇指轻轻滑过已经硬挺的乳尖，专注倾听你细碎的呜咽声，视线从你的脸转移到被自己捏得不断变形的奶子上。“我只想要你。用我的武器刺穿你的胸膛，让你属于我。而现在……”芝诺斯起身前最后捏了一下，呼吸在你的皮肤上消失了。“我将占有你。”

形状姣好的嘴唇紧贴胸肉，舌尖不断挑起你的欲火。你并不刻意抑制自己的快乐，像个荡妇般放声浪叫，让芝诺斯随心所欲。芝诺斯舔舐得很慢，仿佛只是个年轻的情人歌颂赞美着他的初夜，不厌其烦地抚慰爱人。你尤其享受这种关注，同时也诅咒着它，因为它只会滋养你的情欲，渴望被人索取。

“再多一点，”你要求道，尽可能弓着身体贴合芝诺斯的曲线。他终于肯放过乳头，眼里充满欲望，正如你之前看到的那种压倒性的饥饿感，以及某种阴郁情愫。

“等急了是不是。”男人嗓音沙哑，不愿意放开你因此选择咬着手套扯掉它。“我也是亲爱的战士，正打算开始享用我的战利品。”低音炮如此迷人，以至于你挺起身子主动迎合。芝诺斯的动作慢条斯理但一点也不温柔。更多肌肤暴露在他贪婪的目光中，他以最快的速度撕开衣服，又咬又吻着袒露的肉体，勾得你在他身下扭动。“你可真好闻。”男人最终松开了你的手腕，这样便可以集中注意对付你了。

你原以为他是被猫魅族发情期散发的气味影响了，但这个想法是错误的。你的气味没有其他同族那么浓烈，但仍能激起别的种族同样的欲望。这股气味只不过是为了吸引人，尽管有人说它会让人们彻底疯狂。你想知道芝诺斯的眼神中有几分是出于他自己对你的欲望，又有几分是因为发情期产生的影响。

男人的手穿过绸缎般柔软闪亮的长发，不过这于你而言不重要了，他使出浑身解数在你身上留下痕迹，等着一切结束你必须把它们隐藏起来。你的裤子几乎被扒光，衣服也被扯烂。“芝诺……”你呜咽着希望他已经插进来了。芝诺斯轻咬大腿以示谴责，你身体反射性地弹动一下。“你不能催我。”既是声明，也是命令。他抬起你的双腿扛在宽阔的肩膀上，亲吻湿润的阴唇。

你无助地仰着脑袋，芝诺斯舔阴唇时视线也没有离开过你。舌头围绕阴蒂打圈儿吮吸，微微使劲时你的屁股也跟着抖动，试图把整个阴部压在他脸上，而他的手臂把你摁在地上。你一遍遍呼唤着他的名字，不管你叫得有多响，只要舌尖探进阴道，身体就会主动缩紧肌肉环把它拖得更深。

你临近高潮，手指插进芝诺斯的头发，这一举动出人意料地受到欢迎，芝诺斯大为愉悦，嘴埋在湿漉漉的女阴里低低呻吟。眼神狠厉表明了绝对的控制，即使他跪在地上、夹在你两腿之间，也掌控着你的快乐。他急切饮下你分泌的淫水，想尽办法让你哭得更大声。甚至吮吸阴蒂的同时伸出一根手指从里面按摩敏感点，你绵绵的哭声彻底转为哀叫，身体绷得像一张弓，视线变得模糊。

“芝、芝诺斯……神啊……”

芝诺斯闻言不屑地笑了一声，稍稍拉开距离，你夹紧大腿试图把人固定在原地。“不准把我的名字和你们蛮族的神相提并论。”衣衫摩擦的声音传入耳，男人脱掉裤子露出尺寸可怕的性器，分开大腿挤了进来。“除非，你今晚想如同被蛮神榨干的星球一样被我操死。”你忽然发现他基本上衣冠整齐，只是衬衫半褪，裤子脱到大腿的一半，而你却光着身子躺在森林里。然后你感觉到芝诺斯握住炽热的性器抵着阴唇磨蹭几下，引诱你发出罪恶的呻吟。

你直觉自己快要崩溃了，不论是诱人的语气还是龟头抵在阴唇上摩擦，无一不将你拖入欲望的深渊。“芝诺斯，求你……”你挪动屁股方便芝诺斯插入，可对方纹丝不动。“我喜欢你乞求我的声音。”他跪下来整个人撑在你上方，以便更好地欣赏你投降的模样。“告诉我你想要什么。”芝诺斯的声音很轻柔，但“要求”沉重得令人窒息。

你露出尖牙，试图重新掌控酥软无力的四肢翻过身来。芝诺斯抓着你的手腕把你摁在地上，清脆愉悦的笑声回荡在夜空。“看来你说不出话，那就别说了。”那声音似乎游走在理性边缘，他拨开脸上凌乱的长发，眼里狂气四溢令你屈服，而他已再无耐心等待。芝诺斯单手扣住你的双腕，随着一声低吟用力顶进湿润的阴道。

起先缓缓抽送仿佛在品味温暖的花穴，并让你好好感受他的长度。你陷入短暂的疯狂，无法克制住自己的快乐，芝诺斯每次抽离到只剩龟头部分再缓缓顶入时你都会发出婉转的呻吟。男人低头看向你们的结合处，舌头微微舔过嘴唇，目光再次与你相遇时你看到了深藏的情欲。他的眼神凌厉如刀扎进你的心里，与下半身的动作一样疯狂。

芝诺斯伏在你身上与你亲吻，你被顶撞得很难集中注意力回吻他，不过他似乎也不介意，仅仅是咬一口你的下唇。你求他操得更快更深点，接着又大声说意义不明的胡话，芝诺斯托着你柔软的后背把你抱得更紧，腾出一只手抚摸阴蒂，你突然无法自控、绷紧了身体。芝诺斯贴着你的嘴唇喊你的名字，你的身体随着狂喜的浪潮而痉挛。

皇太子仍在抽插，故意在你攀上高潮后放慢速度。你喉间发出哀鸣表示抗议，龟头贴着敏感的阴蒂摩擦。他看起来毫无歉意，温柔爱抚缠绕在腰间的双腿，很快又点燃你新一轮的欲火。

长发披散勾勒出脸部轮廓，月光也被吸引，凝滞在他的金发上。你凝视着他心怦怦直跳，内心有个微弱的声音低语，说被皇太子收服也不是什么坏事。你伸手去摸他的脸想把人拉下来亲吻，又被下半身猛烈的撞击顶得支离破碎。你可以投降，但不可能服从，齿舌争夺着主动权，而芝诺斯再次将你推向高潮。

芝诺斯要你记住他每一次抽插，使劲抓着你的屁股几乎抓痛了你，可你除了快乐几乎什么也察觉不到。男人的攻伐如此残忍，你甚至无法跟上他的速度了，只能以最甜蜜的方式承受欢爱。你的哭声预示着高潮即将到来，男人脸埋进你的脖子，以一种占有欲极强的方式喊着你的名字。“芝诺斯，……”你闭紧双眼抱怨着，你们贴得太他妈近了。

“全都给你。为我高潮吧。”芝诺斯粗声低喘，声音疯狂而愉悦。双臂紧紧抓住你，挤掉了你们之间所有的空隙。粗长的阴茎撑满小穴，精关一松，种子播撒在体内的感觉足以把你送上天堂。

你抠着他的后背把人抱得更紧，芝诺斯就着插入的姿势缓慢地往更深处顶弄。欲火仍在你内心熊熊燃烧，可你已经因为之前的追逐游戏跑得累到都不想再跑一轮。过了一会儿芝诺斯翻身躺下，带着你也转了半圈趴在他身上。

“早上再去清理。”芝诺斯心满意足地叹息着，原因可能不止一个。沉重的手臂搭在你后背和腰上，让你紧贴着他。“先休息一下吧。”虽然休息是人的本能，可你发现自己已经非常服从他的命令了。

第二天清早，你舒舒服服地蜷缩在这具温暖的身体上，空气中还残留欢爱的余韵。你小心翼翼坐起来，偷偷研究芝诺斯的俊脸；这是你见过的最放松的神情。他真的很美，皮肤在清晨的阳光下微微透亮，阳光照耀他的长发看起来仿佛天使。手指轻柔划过脖子与躯干，指尖下的肌肉令你暗自惊叹。

腿间涌过一阵熟悉的热流，你的触摸变得有点沉重，唤起身边男人轻微的呻吟。“这么快又想要了？”芝诺斯低吟道，你爱抚过他的身体。“你真是贪得无厌。”男人笑着继续享受你的抚摸。

“你知道自己占领了什么吗。”你分开腿跨坐在他身上，“你说你是来认领自己的猎物的，可要信守诺言。”

芝诺斯轻哼，满意地半眯着眼闪动危险的暗光。“毋庸置疑。”他勾下你的脑袋热吻，大手熟练地抚上臀肉磨蹭，“我赢得了我的战利品，当然会好好珍惜。”你用柔软的奶子蹭着男人的胸肌，赢得一声声叹息，自己也毫不掩饰地呻吟。隐秘的森林深处，不会有人听见你登上极乐之峰时的哭泣。

END


End file.
